Cincuenta Sombras Rotas
by elizabethamberlufor
Summary: Que pasaría si Ana perdiera a su bebe cuando fue a rescatar a Mia y si otro hombre apareciera en su vida, afectaría su relación con Christian y hacia las personas que la rodean a tal manera de cambiar el amor por odio o rechazo, y romper su relacion
1. Chapter 1

que pasaría si Ana perdiera a su bebe,cuando fue a salvar a Mia, afectaría a su matrimonio con Christian a tal grado de que su amor pueda morir, y si Ana se convirtiera en una persona fría, cerrada, que ya no ríe...

...

**díganme que les parece si les gusta la idea, o no se aceptan todas las opiniones**


	2. La Perdida

**los personajes no son míos son de E. L. James  
**

**1: La perdida**

—Sal —ordena Elizabeth abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Mierda. Cuando bajo me tiemblan tanto las piernas que no sé si voy a poder mantenerme en pie. La brisa  
fresca de última hora de la tarde me trae el olor del otoño que ya casi está aquí y el aroma polvoriento y  
terroso de los edificios abandonados.

—Bueno, bueno… Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Jack sale de un umbral estrecho y cubierto con tablas que  
hay a la izquierda del edificio. Tiene el pelo corto. Se ha quitado los pendientes y lleva traje. ¿Traje? Viene  
caminando hacia mí despidiendo arrogancia y odio por todos los poros. El corazón empieza a latirme más  
rápido.

—¿Dónde está Mia? —balbuceo con la boca tan seca que casi no puedo pronunciar las palabras.

—Lo primero es lo primero, zorra —responde Jack, parándose delante de mí. Su desprecio es más que evidente—. ¿El dinero?- Elizabeth está comprobando las bolsas del maletero.

—Aquí hay un montón de billetes —dice asombrada abriendo y cerrando las cremalleras de las bolsas.

—¿Y su teléfono?- dijijo, Jack con petulancia

—Lo tiré a la basura- contesto Elizabeth con gran orgullo, como si la fuera a recompensar.

—Bien —contesta Jack, y sin previo aviso se vuelve hacia mí y me da un bofetón muy fuerte en la cara  
con el dorso de la mano. El golpe, feroz e injustificado, me tira al suelo. Mi cabeza golpea contra el cemento  
con un sonido aterrador. El dolor estalla dentro de mi cabeza, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y se me  
emborrona la visión. La impresión por el impacto resuena en mi interior y desata un dolor insoportable que  
me late dentro del cráneo.

Dejo escapar un grito silencioso por el sufrimiento y el terror. Oh, no… Pequeño Bip. Después Jack se  
acerca a mí y me da una patada rápida y rabiosa en las costillas que me deja sin aire en los pulmones por la  
fuerza del golpe. Por el aturdimiento del golpe de la cabeza no me puedo protegerme, entonces, Jack se vuelve a voltear y me me patea en mi vientre, una, y otra vez.

—¡Esto es por Seattle Independent Publishing, zorra! —me grita Jack.

—¡Jack! —chilla Elizabeth—. Aquí no. ¡A plena luz del día no, por Dios!  
Él se detiene.

—¡Esta puta se lo merece! —gruñe en dirección a Elizabeth. Y eso me da un precioso segundo para echar  
la mano hacia atrás y sacar la pistola de la cintura de los pantalones. Le apunto temblorosa, aprieto el gatillo y  
disparo. La bala le da justo por encima de la rodilla y cae delante de mí, aullando de dolor, agarrándose el  
muslo mientras los dedos se le llenan se sangre.

—¡Joder! —chilla Jack. Me giro para enfrentarme a Elizabeth, que me está mirando con horror y  
levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza. La veo borrosa… algo me eta escurriendo por la pierna, me la toco con la mano libre. ¡ES SANGRE! No... mi pequeño bip. Todo se va haciendo oscuro. Desde lejos oigo que se desata el infierno. Chirridos de ruedas… Frenos… Puertas… Gritos… Gente corriendo… Pasos. Se me cae el arma de la mano.

—¡Ana! —Es la voz de Christian… La voz de Christian… La voz de Christian llena de dolor…

—¡ANA!

Oscuridad… Paz.

Abro los ojos. Estoy en el ambiente limpio y estéril de la habitación  
de un hospital. Está oscuro excepto por una luz de emergencia. Todo está en silencio. Me duelen la cabeza y  
el pecho, el brazo, las pernas..., mi vientre? ¿por que me duele?. ¡MI BEBE!

Giro la cabeza, contenta de que responda a mis órdenes, y vuelvo a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Christian está dormido sentado a mi lado y reclinado sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados. Estiro el brazo, agradecida una vez más de que el cuerpo me responda, y le acaricio el pelo suave con los dedos.

Se despierta sobresaltado y levanta la cabeza tan repentinamente que mi mano cae débilmente de nuevo  
sobre la cama.

—Hola —digo en un graznido.

—Oh, Ana… —Su voz suena ahogada pero aliviada. Me coge la mano, me la aprieta con fuerza y se la  
acerca a la mejilla cubierta de barba.

-¿y, mi bebe?- susurre.

El solo se quedo callado viéndome, abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de hablar. Hasta que yo me impaciente e intente incorporarme, pero Christian me detuvo.

—Ana, no te muevas. Voy a llamar a una enfermera. —Se pone de pie apresuradamente, alarmado, y se acerca a un botón de llamada que hay junto a la cama.

—Por favor —susurro. ¿Por qué me duele todo?—. Necesito saber. —Vaya, qué débil estoy.

—Por favor, intenta calmarte —exclama, algo desesperado.

Una enfermera entra corriendo en la habitación. Debe de tener unos cincuenta años, a pesar de que su pelo  
es negro como la tinta. Lleva unos pendientes de perlas demasiado grandes.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, señora Grey. Le diré a la doctora Bartley que está despierta. —Se acerca a la  
cama—. Me llamo Nora. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Sí. En el hospital. ¿Mi bebe, como esta?

—Por favor, necesito saber.

—Señora Grey…

—Por favor.

—Ana… —me dice Christian. Intento sentarme otra vez.

-Voy a llamar a la doctora- Murmura rápidamente la enfermera y luego sale.

No se que hacer, que decir, e pensar. Aun estoy un poco desorientada. Christian me acaricia el brazo lentamente. Cuando lo volteo a ver, veo dolor en sus ojos, arrepentimiento, no dice nada, solo se me queda viendo. En ese momento entra la doctora. Es una mujer afroamericana que lleva una bata blanca sobre un uniforme gris.

—Buenas noches, señora Grey. Soy la doctora Bartley.

-Buenas noches doctora, ¿como esta mi bebe?- Murmure ansiosa ¡muy ansiosa!

-Primero, debemos revisarla- Dijo la doctora, con falsa tranquilidad.

-¡QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA MI BEBE!-Grite desesperada, por no saber nada

-Cálmate Ana- dijo Chritian, tomándome del brazo

-NO, NO, ME VOY A CALMAR HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!- Grite enojada, frustrada por sus evasivas.

-Sra. Grey debe calmarse-Dijo, la doctora Bartley, me miro comprensiva- Lo que pasa es que usted, a causa de los golpes que sufrio por parte del señor Hyde, perdio a su bebe.

...

**perdón**** por la tardanza, es que no sabia si,si escribirla o no. Pero al final me decidí y e ****aquí, se aceptan opinione y sugerencias (buenas y malas), solo no sean demasiado crueles.**

**GRACIAS**


	3. Rechazo

**los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece**

**Rechazo  
**

-Sra. Grey debe calmarse-Dijo, la doctora Bartley, me miro comprensiva- Lo que pasa es que usted, a causa de los golpes que sufrió por parte del señor Hyde, perdió su bebe.

Mi mundo se detiene

No sé qué hacer, no puedo reaccionar todo mi mundo se desmorona en cuestión de segundos, eso explica sus reacciones su silencio, mi pequeño bip, ya no existe, no nacerá, no crecerá, no reiré con él, ni llorare, no sabré si fue un hermoso niño de ojos azules o una niña con los ojos de Christian. Nada absolutamente, nada, solo el vacio que me provoca.

La doctora Bentley dice algo, pero yo sigo en shock, Cristian me toma mi mano y besa con ternura mis nudillos, pero yo sigo sin reaccionar.

Hasta que empiezo a conectarme con el demás mundo y entiendo lo que me dice la doctora:

-No se preocupe señora Grey podrá tener más adelante hijos, si los desean- Dice la doctora con optimismo.

Pero entonces yo reaccionó y empiezo a sentir un gran vacío en mi pecho, como si algo me faltara, me empieza a dolor el cuerpo y principalmente mi corazón. Ya sé que al principio me preocupo mas la reacción de Christian que mi propio bebe, pero lo quería, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba. y ahora ya no lo tengo.

Mi corazón se empieza a romper, esto duele más que la indiferencia de Christian, sus enojos, su frialdad, la desconfianza ante mí. Este dolor no se compara con nada que haiga sentido antes, es casi físico, sin contar los golpes que tengo.

Mi marido limpia las lágrimas que me están escurriendo y dice:

-Tranquila mi amor más adelante podemos tener hijos- COMO DE ATREVE A DECIR ESO, SI EL LO RECHAZO A NUESTRO HIJO.

La furia llena mi ser, me siento tan dolida, tan enojada, hacia el desgraciado de de Jack, hacia el maldito de mi cincuenta sombras, así que exploto:

\- LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ NO LOS QUIERO VER DÉJENME SOLA- Empujo a Christian de mi lado y empiezo a tirar las flores que hay en la mesita a lado de la cama, que no las había visto pero bueno, en este momento no me importa.

Jalo mi mano tan fuerte que el suero se arranca y empieza a salirme sangre a chorros de la mano. Christian me toma de las muñecas y casi se sube encima de mí para calmarme e intentar que no me haga daño, la doctora sale rápidamente en busca de ayuda.

-Tranquila nena deja de hacerte daño por favor- me dice Christian con voz rota, sus ojos están llorosos.

Pero a mí no me importa lo que le pase, en este momento lo desprecio tanto al punto de ser casi odio, no quiero que se me acerque, ni que me toque.

-suéltame Christian... no me toques, aléjate- me mira dolido, pero sin embargo no me suelta. En ese momento entran tres enfermeras y entre los cinco me inyectan algo... supongo que es un sedante, porque mis fuerzas se van acabando y todo se me va oscureciendo.

* * *

Me despierta un dolor en la vejiga... tengo que ir al baño. Abro los ojos y miro mi entorno blanco y estéril. Claro estoy en el hospital, empiezo a recordar todo: el secuestro de Mía, la amenaza de Jack, sus insultos, sus golpes, mi pequeño Bip, mi ataque de furia, todo.

Instintivamente toco mi vientre, "ya para que", grita mi subconsciente y es cierto soy una mala madre, ni siquiera dentro de mi pude proteger a mi bebe. Sin poderlo evitar me empiezan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos y empiezo a sentirme mal. haci que me enderezo y encuentro a Christian sentado en una silla a mi lado durmiendo.

No quisiera despertarlo pero tengo que ir al baño y si no me falla tengo un catéter pero quiero levantarme, así que los despierto.

-Christian... Christian- digo con voz suave para no asustarlo.

El empieza a abrir los ojos, se endereza y me mira. al principio me mira confundido pero después, sus ojos se tiñen de miedo y dolor.

-¿Que pasa Ana te sientes bien? quieres que llame a la enfermera- dicen tan rápidamente y exaltadamente que apenas si le entiendo.

\- Si por favor, tengo que ir al baño- el perece mas confundido pero sin embargo aprieta el botón. Se me queda mirando, cerca su mano lentamente a mi cara, tal vez con miedo que lo rechace, al ver que no lo hago, me acaricia mi mejillas, limpiando los restos de mis lagrimas.

Sus ojos de vuelven llorosos, se pasa la mano por el pelo, trata de decirme algo pero no lo hace, solo me acaricia y se me queda mirando. Yo no sé qué hacer así que solo se me quedo quieta. Entra la enfermera Nora.

-Buenos días señora Grey- me dice amablemente

-Buenos días. Necesito ir al baño, por favor- le digo a la enfermera

\- señora grey no se preocupe tiene un catéter- ja ya lo sabía, que pena, siento como me sonrojo.

\- ya pero quiero pararme- digo con urgencia

\- Está bien déjeme quitarle es catéter... por favor señor grey salga para que pueda hacerlo- le dice la enfermera a Christian

-No de ninguna manera voy a salir- responde Christian con voz firme

\- Estoy seguro que la señora apreciara un poco de privacidad- dice con impaciencia.

\- No he dicho que no y no lo voy hacer- le replica con un poco de enojo, pero por alguna razón su reacción me hace enfadar.

\- Christian por favor haz lo que se te dice y sal por favor- le digo en voz fuerte y firme, lo que provoca que más se descoloque, pero en cuestión de segundos se recompone.

-está bien- se pasa la mano por el pelo- pero solo dos minutos- sale de la habitación un poco frustrado y enojado.

Christian vuelve a entrar como una tromba en la habitación dos minutos después, cuando la enfermera Nora me está ayudando a levantarme de la cama. Llevo puesta una fina bata de hospital. No recuerdo cuándo me desnudaron.

—Deje que la lleve yo —dice y se acerca a nosotras.

—Señor Grey, yo puedo —le regaña la enfermera Nora.

Él le dedica una mirada hostil.

—Maldita sea, es mi mujer. Yo la llevaré —dice con los dientes apretados mientras aparta el soporte del

gotero de su camino.

—¡Señor Grey! —protesta la enfermera.

Pero él la ignora, se agacha para cogerme en brazos pero yo no quiero que me ayude, así que lo rechazo.

-No Christian, deja que me ayude la enfermera- y entonces lo he entendido me molesta la presencia de Christian.. ¿Por qué?

** Disculpen la tardanza es que he tenido mucho trabajo adentro y fuera de la escuela, ya saben déjenme sus comentarios y/o sugerencias sean buenas o malas**


	4. Entendimiento

**Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece**

**Entendimiento **

-No Christian, deja que me ayude la enfermera- y entonces lo he entendido me molesta la presencia de Christian.. ¿Por qué?

La enfermera Nora, me ayuda a levantarme, y lentamente me ayuda, a dirigirme al baño, con cuidado, me hace que me siente en el váter.

-Gracias, mmmm… puede salir- le digo a la enfermera un poco tímida.

-Claro, llámeme, para ayudarla a salir- me dice, educadamente.

Sale la enfermera, y cierra la puerta. Estoy muy confundida no se que ha pasado conmigo, nunca había rechazado a Christian de esa manera. ¿Pero, por qué? ¿será por la muerte de mi bip?, ¿pero él no lo mato?

No, claro que no, el no lo mato. Lo mato Jack, "PERO EL LO RECHAZO, POR EL MEJOR, QUE ESTE MUERTO Y NO LE ESTORBE, grita mi subconsciente. Eso es cierto a Christian, no le afecto, la muerte de nuestro bebe, como el dijo cuando se emborracho, para él solo era un intruso.

Oh, no quiero llorar, gritar de dolor y frustración, pero no lo voy hacer, no quiero que me vuelvan a sedar. Además mi mano izquierda, ahora tiene el suero, supongo que mi mano derecha la lastime demasiado y ya no me lo pudieron poder en la misma mano.

Basta debo de dejar de pensar eso. Oh por fin libero mi vejiga, me las manos con cuidado de no lastimarlas más..

\- Enfermera Nora, ya acabe- digo en oz fuerte para que me escuche.

Me levanto para esperarla. Pero quien entra es Christian.,

\- Señor Grey, su esposa me ah pedido a mí que yo la ayude- le dice muy enojada, la enfermera a Christian.

-Pues no me importa es mi esposa y yo me encargo- le contesta a un el mas enojado

-Christian no es necesario, la enfermera Nora me ayudara- digo, tratando de calmarlo.

\- no me importa yo te ayudare- me responde cortadamente.

Me carga, en brazos. Cuando siento, su tacto. Me tenso a ya no más poder. El se dio cuenta, pero no me dijo nada, solo me apretó más contra él y evito mirarme a los ojos. Sabía que lo estaba lastimando, pero él me lastimo más, hace no más de dos días.

Me deposito en la cama cuidadosamente, para no lastimarme, la enfermera nos alcanza.

—Si ya ha acabado, señor Grey, me gustaría ver cómo está la señora Grey.

La enfermera Nora está enfadada.

Él se aparta.

—Toda suya —dice en un tono más moderado.

Ella le mira enfurruñada y después se centra en mí. Es irritante, ¿a que sí?

—¿Cómo se siente? —me pregunta con una voz llena de compasión y un punto de irritación, que supongo que será por Christian.

—Dolorida y con sed. Tengo mucha sed —susurro.

—Le traeré un poco de agua cuando haya comprobado sus constantes, ya que anoche no l pudimos hacer- me sonrojo que pena, lo de anoche.

Coge un aparato para medir la tensión y me lo pone en el brazo. Miro ansiosa a Christian. Está horrible, cadavérico casi, como si llevara días sin dormir. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva varios días sin afeitarse y su camisa está llena de arrugas. Frunzo el ceño.

—Su tensión arterial es normal, señora Grey, voy por el agua- Me quita el aparato y sin decir nada más sale de la habitación, emanando desaprobación por todos los poros.

—Creo que has hecho enfadar a la enfermera Nora- susurro amargamente.

—Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. —Sonríe, entre burlón y nerviosa.

Nunca lo había visto así, de tímido.

—Sí, es verdad- digo, cortadamente.

Nora vuelve con una jarra de agua. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos mientras sirve un vaso de agua y me lo da.

—Beba a pequeños sorbos —me dice.

—Sí, señora —murmuro y le doy un sorbo al agua fresca. Oh, Dios mío. Qué rica. Le doy otro sorbo mientras Christian me mira fijamente.

—¿Mia? —le pregunto.

—Está a salvo. Gracias a ti.

—¿La tenían entonces?

—Sí.

Bueno, toda esta locura ha servido para algo. No se como abria reaccionado si algo le hubiera pasado y también lo de mi bebe. El alivio me llena el cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que desperté. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios que está bien. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella?

—Elizabeth Morgan —dice simplemente.

\- Ya veo- murmuro, supongo que al final se arrepintió

Asiente.

—La raptó en el gimnasio de Mia.

Frunzo el ceño y sigo sin entender.

—Ana, ya te contaré todos los detalles más tarde. Mia está bien, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. La drogaron. Ahora está grogui y un poco impresionada, pero gracias a algún milagro, no le hicieron daño.—Christian aprieta la mandíbula.

—. Lo que hiciste —empieza y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— ha sido algo increíblemente valiente e increíblemente estúpido. Podían haberte matado. —Le brillan los ojos un momento con un gris gélido y sé que está conteniendo su enfado, claro se preocupa por mi, pero para nada de bip.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer —susurro.

—¡Podías habérmelo dicho! —dice vehemente cerrando la mano que tiene en el regazo hasta convertirla en un puño.

—Me amenazó con que la mataría si se lo decía a alguien. No podía correr el riesgo-

Christian cierra los ojos y veo el terror en su cara.

—He pasado un infierno desde el jueves.

¿Jueves?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Es i sábado —me dice mirando el reloj

—. Llevas más de veinticuatro horas inconsciente-Oh.

—¿Y Jack y Elizabeth?

—Bajo custodia policial. Aunque Hyde está aquí bajo vigilancia. Le han tenido que sacar la bala que le disparaste —dice con amargura.

—. Por suerte, no sé en qué sección de este hospital está, porque si no voy y

le mato. —Su rostro se oscurece.

¡Ja yo tengo mas razón para matarlo que el!

«¡Esto es por lo de Seattle Independent Publishing, zorra!» Palidezco, se me revuelve el estómago vacío, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y un fuerte estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo, aun recuerdo sus patadas.

—Vamos… —Christian se acerca con la voz llena de preocupación. Me coge el vaso de la mano y me abraza tiernamente

—. Ahora estás a salvo —murmura contra mi pelo con la voz ronca.

—Christian, suéltame, por favor… es que me duele el cuerpo- eso no es cierto, pero ahora no quiero que me toque, su tacto me estremece, pero no en forma positiva.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya sé que va un poco lenta la historia solo ténganme un poco de paciencia.. Déjenme sus comentarios, también pueden dejar sus sugerencias.**

**GRACIAS.**


	5. la venganza

Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me

pertenece.

Tambien quiero agradecerle a Claudia Gazziero, por sus consejos, para ayudarme a mejorar.

4: la venganza

-Christian, suéltame, por favor… es que me duele el cuerpo- eso no es cierto, pero ahora no quiero que me toque, su tacto me estremece, pero no en forma positiva.

El me suelta y se sienta de nuevo en la silla.

-Christian, lo siento mucho. -Empiezan a caer las lágrimas.

-Chis. -Me acaricia el pelo y yo sollozo, me tapo la cara con las manos y me recuestó

-Por lo que dije. No tenía intención de dejarte- aun que claro tu, prácticamente me dijiste zorra y oportunista.

-Chis, nena, lo sé- murmura con arrepentimiento

-¿Lo sabes? -Lo que acaba de decir hace que interrumpa mi llanto y me vuelvo a enderezar.

-Lo entendí. Al fin. De verdad que no sé en qué estabas pensando, Ana. -Suena cansado.

-Me cogiste por sorpresa –murmuro- Cuando hablamos en el banco. Pensaste que iba a dejarte. Creí que me conocías mejor. Te he dicho una y otra vez que nunca te abandonaré- aunque ahora…

-Pero después de cómo me comporté… -Su voz es apenas audible y estrecha su abrazo-. Creí durante un periodo corto de tiempo que te había perdido.

Como te comportaste idiota, pues si debí de dejarte, pero como soy estúpida y masoquista me quede y el que pago las consecuencias fue mi bebe.

-No, Christian. No quería que interfirieras y pusieras la vida de Mia en peligro-

Suspira y no sé si es de enfado, de irritación o de dolor.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -le pregunto rápidamente para apartarle de su línea de pensamiento y la mía.

Me coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Acababa de tocar tierra en Seattle cuando me llamaron del banco. La última noticia que tenía era que estabas enferma y que te ibas a casa.

-¿Estabas en Portland cuando Sawyer te llamó desde el coche?- pregunto

-Estábamos a punto de despegar. Estaba preocupado por ti -dice en voz baja.

-¿Ah, sí?- yo pensé que estaba super furioso, que no quería saber nada de mi bebe, ni de mi.

Frunce el ceño.

-Claro. -Me roza el labio inferior con el pulgar-. Me paso la vida preocupándome por ti. Ya lo sabes.

Por mi, no por nuestro pequeño bip.

-Jack me llamó cuando estaba en la oficina –murmuro-. Me dio dos horas para conseguir el dinero. -Me encojo de hombros-. Tenía que irme y esa era la mejor excusa.

La boca de Christian se convierte en una dura línea.

-Y luego despistaste a Sawyer. Él también está furioso contigo- claro cómo no, que la persona a la que cuidas huya sin ninguna razón, aparente…

-¿También?- pregunto

-También. Igual que yo- claro, si al amo y el señor del mundo se le salen de control las cosas, como no se va a enojar.

-Estoy muy enfadado contigo. Lo que hiciste fue algo monumentalmente estúpido. Casi una locura- me reprocha con furia.

-Te lo he dicho, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer- además la que perdió algo fui yo, no tu.

-Parece que no te importa nada tu seguridad personal- vuelve a reprocharlo, pero ahora lo hace con frustración, ya que se pasa la mano por el pelo.

Las puertas se abren, lo que nos sobresalta a los dos, y entra una mujer afroamericana que lleva una bata blanca sobre un uniforme gris.

-Buenas días, señora Grey. Soy la doctora Bartley, no sé si me recuerde nos conocimos anoche- si claro cómo olvidarlo, no solo por el ataque, si no por la noticia de mi perdida.

Empieza a examinarme a conciencia poniéndome una luz en los ojos, haciendo que le presione los dedos y después me toque la nariz cerrando primero un ojo y después el otro. Seguidamente comprueba todos mis reflejos. Su voz es suave y su contacto, amable; tiene una forma de tratarme muy cálida.

La enfermera Nora se une a ella y Christian se va a un rincón de la habitación para hacer unas llamadas mientras las dos se ocupan de mí. Es difícil concentrarse en la doctora Bartley, en la enfermera Nora y en Christian al mismo tiempo, pero le oigo llamar a su padre, a mi madre y a Kate para decirles que estoy despierta.

Por último deja un mensaje para Ray.

Ray. Oh, mierda… Vuelve a mi mente un vago recuerdo de su voz. Estuvo aquí… Sí, mientras todavía estaba inconsciente, maldición me va a dar una regañiza y eso que no sabe lo del bebe, ni lo sabrá.

Eso solo no lo va a saber nadie, lo tiene que saber, su recuerdo lo voy a guardar en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no quiero la compasión de los demás.

La doctora Bartley comprueba el estado de mis costillas, presionando con los dedos de forma tentativa pero con firmeza.

Hago un gesto de dolor.

-Solo es una contusión, no hay fisura ni rotura. Ha tenido mucha suerte, señora Grey.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Suerte? No es precisamente la palabra que utilizaría yo, si ella hubiera perdido a su bebe, no, le llamaría suerte, tonta.

Christian también la mira fijamente. Mueve los labios para decirme algo, creo que es «loca», pero no estoy segura, si le dice a ella o a mí.

-Le voy a recetar unos analgésicos. Los necesitará para las costillas y para el dolor de cabeza que seguro que tiene. Pero todo parece estar bien, señora Grey. Le sugiero que duerma un poco. Veremos cómo se encuentra por la mañana; si está bien puede que la dejemos irse a casa ya. Mi colega, la doctora Singh, será quien le atienda por la mañana.

-Gracias.

Se oye un golpecito en la puerta y entra Taylor con una caja de cartón negra que pone «Fairmont Olympic» en letras de color crema en un lateral.

Madre mía. Comida, huy creo que tengo nauseas.

-¿Comida? -pregunta la doctora Bartley, sorprendida.

-Es lo mismo, digo yo. ¿Comida?

-Sí, Ana no ha comido, en días- dice Christian excusándose- es sopa de pollo

La doctora Bartley sonríe.

-La sopa está bien, pero solo caldo. Nada pesado. -Nos mira a los dos y después sale de la habitación con la enfermera Nora.

Christian me acerca una bandeja con ruedas y Taylor deposita en ella la caja.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, señora Grey.

-Hola, Taylor. Gracias.

-De nada, señora. -creo que quiere decir algo más, pero al final se contiene y me ve con compasión.

Christian ha abierto la caja y está sacando un termo, un cuenco de sopa, un platillo, una servilleta de tela, una cuchara sopera, una cestita con panecillos, salero y pimentero… El Fairmont Olympic se ha esmerado.

-Es genial, Taylor. -aunque no tengo hambre.

-¿Algo más, señor? -pregunta.

-No, gracias -dice Christian, despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano.

Taylor asiente.

-Taylor, gracias.

-¿Quiere alguna otra cosa, señora Grey?- Miro a Christian, un está totalmente arrugado.

-Ropa limpia para Christian

Taylor sonríe.

-Sí, señora.

Christian mira perplejo su camisa.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas esa camisa? -le pregunto.

-Desde el jueves por la mañana.

Me dedica una media sonrisa, que al instante que me ve desaparece.

-ya veo- le digo

Taylor sale.

-Taylor también estaba muy cabreado contigo -añade Christian enfurruñado, desenroscando la tapa del termo y echando una sopa de pollo cremosa en el cuenco.

¡Taylor también! Claro, supongo que abra pensado que soy toda una chica loca y esperar que su hija no sea así.

-Christian, no tengo hambre… ahora no quiero comer- le digo poniendo cara a la sopa.

-Ana, debes de comer, para recuperar fuerzas- me dice suavemente

Eso, es cierto, debo de comer para recuperarme. Así, que la empiezo a comer… humm esta deliciosa.

-¿Está buena? -me pregunta Christian, acomodándose en la cama otra vez.

Asiento enérgicamente y sin dejar de comer. Tengo un hambre feroz, como no pude darme cuenta. Solo hago una pausa para limpiarme la boca con la servilleta.

-cuéntame lo que pasó… Después de que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo- necesito saber.

Christian se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega con la cabeza.

-Oh, Ana, qué alegría verte comer.

-Tengo hambre. Tu, lo has dicho no he comido, desde el viernes, sin contar que lo vomite- supongo, que eso ya no va a pasar, ya que era un síntoma de mi embarazo.

Me mira perplejo.

-Cuéntame- le pido para que prosiga.

-Bueno, después de la llamada del banco creí que mi mundo acababa de hacerse pedazos…

No puede ocultar el dolor en su voz.

Dejo de comer. Claro, a él digo, te voy a dejar y su mundo se desmorona, pero a mí me dice escupida, me acusa de embarazarme al propósito, rechaza a nuestro hijo, se larga a quien sabe dónde, llega borracho, se ve con esa bruja maldita, no habla con migo, secuestran a mi cuñada, muere mi bebe y quiero que siga con toda normalidad.

Si será hijo de…

Calma, calma, todo se paga- me dice mi subconsciente y claro que todo se paga, no lo voy a dejar, pero va a pagar el daño que me ha hecho y su insensibilidad hacia mi bebe.

**disculpen la tardanza, pero ya voy a subir mas a menudo (eso espero), dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o perguntas**


	6. Consuelo

**los ****personajes****son de E. L. James y la historia me**

**pertenece.**

**5: El consuelo**

Calma, calma, todo se paga- me dice mi subconsciente y claro que todo se paga, no lo voy a dejar, pero va a pagar el daño que me ha hecho y su insensibilidad hacia mi bebe.

Va a aprender a vivir la vida sin control, ni que las cosa estén a su altura y alcance, que pasen conforme el ritmo de la vida, no de solo el.

-No dejes de comer, o dejaré de hablar -susurra, su tono de voz es firme como su mirada. Sigo con mi sopa. _Vale, vale. . . Maldita sea_, _tiene buen sabor_. La mirada de Christian se ablanda y después de un momento, resume.

-De todos modos, poco después de que tú y yo hubiéramos terminado nuestra conversación, Taylor me informó de que a Hyde se le había concedido la libertad bajo fianza. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pensé que había logrado frustrar cualquier intento de libertad bajo fianza. Pero eso me dio un momento para pensar acerca de lo que habías dicho… y supe que algo andaba muy mal.

-Nunca fue por el dinero -digo de repente, un inesperado aumento de la ira reavivada que quema en mi vientre. Mi voz se eleva-. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¡Nunca ha sido acerca de tu maldito dinero! -Mi cabeza comienza a latir con fuerza y hago una mueca de dolor. Christian abre la boca una fracción de segundo, sorprendido por mi furia. Entorna los ojos.

-Cuida tu lenguaje -gruñe-. Cálmate y come.

-es la única puta cosa que me vas a decir- le lanzo una mirada.

-Ana -advierte.

-Eso me dolió más que nada, Christian –susurro-. Casi tanto como que vieras a esa mujer.-

Inhala fuertemente como si lo hubiera abofeteado y, de repente, se ve agotado. Cierra los ojos un instante, sacudiendo el cabeza, resignado, pero no dice nada.

-Por favor, come mientras que la sopa esté caliente.

Hago lo que pide, porque tengo hambre, no por lo que el mande. Él da un suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos -le susurro, entre bocado y bocado del ilícito pan blanco.

-No sabíamos que Mia había desaparecido. Pensé que tal vez estaba chantajeándote o algo así. Te devolví la llamada, pero no respondiste. -Él frunce el ceño-. Te dejé un mensaje, entonces llame a Sawyer. Taylor inició el seguimiento de tu teléfono. Yo sabía que estuviste en el banco, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

-No sé cómo me encontró a Sawyer. ¿Rastreó mi teléfono, también?

-El Saab está equipado con un dispositivo de seguimiento. Todos nuestros vehículos lo están.

En el momento en que estábamos llegando al banco, tú ya estabas moviéndote y te seguimos. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-En algún nivel Sabía que se me acechabas, dadas tus tendencias al acoso.

-¿Y eso es divertido porque? -Pregunta

-Jack me había dado instrucciones para deshacerme de mi teléfono. Así que pedí prestado el de Whelan, y fue el que tiré. Puse el mío en una de las bolsas de lona para que pudieras rastrear tu dinero, ves no soy tan tonta.

Christian suspira. -Nuestro dinero, Ana y no, no eres nada tonta -dice en voz baja-. Come.

Limpio plato de sopa con el último trozo de pan y lo meto en mi boca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento llena, a pesar de nuestra conversación.

-Terminado.

-Buena chica. – claro, cuando hago lo que quieres que haga.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y la enfermera Nora entra una vez más, llevando un pequeño vaso de papel. Christian quita mi plato, y empieza a poner todos los objetos dentro de la caja.

-Aliviará el dolor -Nora sonríe, y me tiende la pastilla blanca en el vaso de papel. - Es Lortab, está bien.

Asiento agradecida. Mi cabeza está golpeando. Me la trago con un sorbo de agua.

-Debe descansar, Sra. Grey. -La enfermera Nora mira fijamente a Christian.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Te vas? - pregunto

Christian resopla. -Si piensas por un momento que voy a dejarla lejos de mi vista, Sra. Grey, está usted muy equivocada.

Nora resopla, pero se cierne sobre mí y reajusta mis almohadas de manera que tengo que acostarme.

-descanse, Sra. Grey -dice ella, y con una última mirada de censura a Christian, se va.

Levanta una ceja mientras se cierra la puerta.

—No creo que la enfermera Nora me apruebe. —Se queda de pie junto a la cama, con aspecto cansado, y a pesar del hecho de que yo quiero que se quede, sé que debo tratar de persuadirlo para que vuelva a casa.

—Necesitas descansar, también Christian. Vete a casa. Estás agotado. Además de que debes ducharte y cambiarte de ropa.

—No te voy a dejar. – replica

Frunzo el ceño a él y luego me muevo.

-No te preocupes me quedare con Taylor y Sawyer

Frunce el ceño.

-No. No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero

-No me voy ir a ninguna parte- me mira con la boca abierta- es broma, tranquilo

-Está bien, pero voy a tardar poco- se levanta, me da un eso casto en la frente y se va.

Huy hago un recuento de los daños me duele la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas también duelen, pero mas leves, las costilla mmmm… auyyyyyy si duelen, si me muevo y mi corazón completamente dañado.

Estoy a punto de volverme a ponerme a llorar, cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante- digo en voz alta para que me escuchen.

Entra Taylor, como siempre con su traje negro.

-Disculpe sra. Grey solo quería ver si no necesitaba nada?- me pregunta con tono amable como siempre.

-Si, gracias Taylor

-si e necesita, solo hable con voz fuerte, nosotros estamos afuera.

-Si claro. Gracias Taylor.

Taylor, no se va se me queda viendo, trata de hablar un par de beses pero no lo logra, hasta que rompo el silencio.

-que pasa Taylor- le digo con voz suave.

-Ammm… yo….- se para como pensando que va a decir- solo quería decirle que siento mucho lo de su bebe.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que a alguien le importaba mi bebe- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que si señora, usted siempre ha sido amble con migo… de hecho con todo el personal.

-Es lo menos que se merecen por hacer nuestra vida más fácil.

-Es nuestro trabajo señora- me dice con suficiencia.

-a una si gracias.

-Apuesto que el señor grey, no ha parado de consolarla- me dice con un tono de humor.

-Te equivocas Taylor a el no le importaba el bebe, ni siquiera lo quería, para el habrá sido un alivio que el bebe muriera y no le estorbara en sus planes- cuando acabo de hablar me pongo a llorar sin parar.

Taylor se acerca a la cama y me abraza como su padre a su hija tratándola de consolar su corazón roto.


	7. desolada

**_Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece._**

**_6: Desolada_**

Taylor se acerca a la cama y me abraza como un padre a su hija tratándola de consolar su corazón roto.

Después de como media hora de estar llorando me calmo y me voy alejando de Taylor poco a poco hasta tener una distancia aceptable me atrevo a verlo a los ojos y hablar.

¾Lo siento Taylor… no fue mi intención ponerme así- maldito hipo, no lo puedo controlar.

¾No se preocupe señora Grey con respecto a lo del señor Grey, yo sabía que había problemas porque Gail me lo conto pero no pensé que fueran tan graves y menos que no lo hayan solucionado por lo general no pasan más de un día enojados- me dice extendiéndome su pañuelo, _"dios, creo que voy hacer una colección de sus pañuelos "_, se lo tomo y me limpio el rastro de mis lagrimas.

¾No lo sé Taylor pero creo que esto en el futuro nos creara muchos problemas y diferencias, si de por si había, ahora abra mas.- le digo con tono amargo.

¾No lo dudo, yo no me imaginaria la vida sin Sophie, creo que sería vacía y desolada, además de que no tendría motivo por el cual salir adelante.¾ Me dice en tono pensativo

¾Así me siento en este momento, como si todo lo que me rodea no tuviera valor ni importancia¾ le digo desganada.

¾No piense eso señora, tiene al señor grey, su familia y sus amigos

Si fuera tan fácil.

¾En Christian no puedo confiar, el me lo ha demostrado, cuando lo he necesitado más él me ha abandonado y mi familia y mis amigos tienen sus propios problemas.

¾Bueno, eso es cierto, pero si necesita algo puede confiar en nosotros, ya sabe en el personal-me dice con una sonrisa.

¾Si, lo se gracias por todo su apoyo, confianza y seguridad¾ sonrió dulcemente y le tomo la mano.

¾Bueno es ,mejor que me valla he dejado solo a Sawyer ¾ se levanta con cuidado y me dice.¾ Si necesita algo solo tiene que hablar fuerte, estamos en la sala de espera de afuera.

¾Sí, claro no te preocupes Taylor¾ sale y me vuelvo a quedar sola.

Creo que voy a dormirme un poco, tantas emociones me han cansado. Me acomodo poco a poco, hasta que me siento cómoda, me tapo con las sabanas, de pronto me empiezan a pesar los parpados y todo se va volviendo oscuro…

Cuando me despierto, Christian no está por ningún lado. El sol de la tarde está entrando a través de las ventanas, y se puede apreciar realmente la habitación

Un suave golpe me distrae, y se asoma Carrick por de la puerta. Él resplandece cuando ve que estoy despierta.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto.¾ No puedo decirle que no, ya que es mi suegro

Camina dentro de la habitación y hacia mí, sus dulces ojos azules suaves me evalúan con astucia. Lleva un traje oscuro, debe de estar trabajando. Él me sorprende inclinándose y besando la frente.

—¿Puedo sentarme?¾ Volvemos a lo mismo no puedo decirle que no.

Asiento con la cabeza, y se posa sobre el borde de la cama, tomándome la mano.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias por lo de mi hija, loca, valiente y querida chica. Probablemente le has salvado su vida. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. —Su voz vacila, llena de gratitud y compasión.

Oh… No sé qué decir.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Dolorida. —Agrego, para ser honesta.

— ¿Te han dado medicamentos para el dolor?

—Lor… algo.¾ le contesto.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde está Christian?

—Fue a cambiarse y ducharse.

—Ya, dudo que tarde mucho no quería separarse de ti, cuando estabas inconsciente.

— ¿Así?¾ Le pregunto sorprendida

—Claro solo Está un poco enfadado contigo, como debe ser. —Carrick sonríe. ¡Ah! De ahí es de donde viene la sonrisa de Christian.

—Christian siempre está enfadado conmigo.

— ¿Lo está? —Carrick sonríe, complacido, como si eso fuera una buena cosa._ Una buena cosa, como él no sabe, como es en verdad piensa que esta bien. _ Maldita sea eso me enfurece.

— ¿Cómo está Mia?¾ Le pregunto para distraerme de mi furia.

Sus ojos se nublan y su sonrisa se desvanece. —Ella está mejor. Loca como el infierno. Creo que la ira es una reacción saludable a lo que le pasó.

— ¿Está aquí?

—No, está de vuelta en casa. No creo que Grace se la deje salir de su vista.

—Sé cómo se siente.¾ en una jaula de oro, que no deja de ser cárcel por su material.

—Necesitas vigilancia, también —advierte—. No quiero que tomes más riesgos tontos con tu vida de nuevo… siento lo del bebe.

¡Él lo sabe!

—Grace leyó tu carta. Ella me lo dijo. Lo siento mucho

—Um… gracias.

Me mira, y suavizar sus ojos, a pesar de que frunce el ceño al ver mi expresión.

—Christian volverá… yo se que él también lo siente, solo que no quiere demostrar sus emociones —dice suavemente—Sólo… darle un poco de tiempo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Mejor me voy. Estoy con el tribunal. —Él sonríe y se levanta—. Vendré a verte más tarde. Grace habla muy bien del Dr. Singh y la Dra. Bartley. Saben lo que están haciendo. —Él se inclina y me besa una vez más—. Lo digo en serio, Ana. Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros. Gracias.

Levanto la vista hacia él, parpadeando mis lágrimas, de repente abrumada, y él me acaricia la mejilla con cariño. Después se vuelve sobre sus talones y se va.

Claro ahora me apoya pero con lo del contrato prenupcial, pensaba que era una zorra caza fortunas, se preocupa por el dinero de su hijo cundo él no lo apoyo para que lo lograra.

Sacudo la cabeza y con cautela me levanto de la cama. Me siento aliviada al ver que soy mucho más estable sobre mis pies que ayer. A pesar de ser un pequeño sueño el que me permití, he dormido bien y me siento renovada. La cabeza me duele todavía, pero es un dolor sordo persistente, nada como los golpes de ayer. Estoy rígida y dolorida pero sólo necesito un baño. Me siento sucia. Me dirijo al baño.

— ¡Ana! —grita Christian.

—Estoy en el baño —Llamo cuando termino de lavarme los dientes. Eso se siente mejor. No hago caso de mi reflejo en el espejo. Vaya, soy un completo lío. Cuando abro la puerta, Christian está junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida. Se ha transformado. Vestido totalmente de negro, está afeitado, duchado, y se ve bien descansado. Por lo menos alguien se siente y se be bien.


	8. hablar o no hablar

**_Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece._**

**_7: Hablar o no hablar._**

—Estoy en el baño —Llamo cuando termino de lavarme los dientes. Eso se siente mejor. No hago caso de mi reflejo en el espejo. Vaya, soy un completo lío. Cuando abro la puerta, Christian está junto a la cama, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida. Se ha transformado. Vestido totalmente de negro, está afeitado, duchado, y se ve bien descansado. Por lo menos alguien se siente y se be bien

—Buenos tardes, Sra. Grey —dice alegremente—. Tengo la comida. —Se ve tan juvenil y mucho más feliz.

Le sonríodébilmente mientras vuelvo a la cama. Él lo coloca encima la bandeja con ruedas y levanta la tapa para revelar mi comida:caldo de verduras, arroz y carne asada con ensalada de lechuga, agua y té Twinings. Todo se ve delicioso, pero en cambio de producirme apetito me da nauseas la comida.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunto cuando observo que me esta viendo

— ¿Por qué no comes?—dice. Pero no creo que sea eso por eso tenga esa expresión—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—bien, pero podría estar mejor—murmuro viendo la comida

—Lo sé¾ Se limita a contestarme

Miro hacia él, y se me cae el corazón. Tenemos que abordar en algún momento el tema del bebe.

—No puedo comer en este momento, tengo muchas nauseas.

El asiente con expresión nerviosa. —Lo comprendo

—Christian, tenemos que hablar de esto. Pero ahora no tengo ganas, ni fuerzas.

Él sigue sin entender. — ¿Qué hay que decir?—Se encoge de hombros, tratando desesperadamente de aparentar indiferencia, pero todo lo que puedo ver es su miedo. Empujo la bandeja a un lado, me arrastro por la cama hasta él.

—Hablo del bebe. —le digo con voz tensa por las lágrimas que se me están, formando.

—Ya, entiendo —Su voz es ronca, apenas audible. — Te amo, Ana, desesperadamente. Siempre lo haré.

Gentilmente tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. Me mira a los ojos, gris con azul, y todo lo que veo es miedo, nerviosismo…, amor.

—Te quiero, también — aunque ya no estoy muy convencida de ello. Respira. Se inclina y me besa con dulzura, con ternura, como un hombre que adora a su esposa, pero ya no siento el mismo calor, ni amor y mucho menos deseo. Se separa de mí y empieza una nueva conversación.

—Estás en los periódicos otra vez, Sra. Grey. —Su tono es amargo.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Los periodistas están sólo reproduciendo la historia, pero parece fidedigna y veraz. ¿Quieres leerla?

Niego con la cabeza. —Léela para mí. Estoy cansada

Él sonríe y procede a leer el artículo en voz alta. Se trata de un informe sobre Jack y Elizabeth, representándolos como unos Bonnie y Clyde modernos. Tratan brevemente el secuestro de Mia, mi participación en el rescate de Mia y el hecho de que Jack y yo estamos en el mismo hospital, pero no mencionan lo de mi bebe. ¿Cómo obtuvo la prensa toda esta información? Debo preguntar a Kate.

Cuando Christian termina, yo digo: —Por favor, lee otra cosa. Para distraerme

Me complace y lee un informe sobre un negocio de rosquillas en pleno auge y el hecho de que Boeing ha tenido que cancelar el lanzamiento de algún avión.

Christian frunce el ceño mientras lee. Sin embargo, escuchar su voz suave mientras como, con la certeza de que estoy bien, Mia está a salvo, pero mi pequeño blip, no sobrevivió.

Entiendo que Christian haya tenido miedo por el bebé, pero no entiendo la profundidad de su miedo. Me propongo hablar con él un poco más acerca de esto. Ver si puedo poner su mente en calma. Lo que me intriga es que no ha carecido de modelos de roles positivos como padres. Tanto Grace como Carrick son padres ejemplares, o al menos eso parece. Tal vez fue la interferencia de la Perra Zorra lo que lo dañado tan gravemente.

Me gustaría pensar que sí. Pero en verdad, creo que se remonta a su madre biológica, aunque estoy segura de que la Sra. Robinson no ayudó para nada. Detengo mis pensamientos cuando estoy a punto de recordar una conversación en susurros.

A una si Christian ya es un adulto ya sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal, debe asumir sus responsabilidades y no culpar a los demás.

Me pregunto si alguna vez Christian voluntariamente me dirá la razón por la que fue a verla o si voy a tener que presionarlo. Estoy a punto de preguntarle cuando tocan a la puerta.

El detective Clark se disculpa al entrar en la habitación. Él tiene razón en disculparse… se me cae el alma cuando lo veo.

—Sr. Grey, Sra. Grey. ¿Interrumpo?

—Sí —suelta Christian.

Clark no le hace caso. —Me alegra ver que está despierta, Sra. Grey. Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la tarde del jueves. Sólo rutina. ¿Es ahora un momento oportuno?

—Claro —murmuro, pero no quiero revivir los acontecimientos del jueves.

—Mi esposa debe estar descansando. —Sisea Christian.

—Seré breve, Sr. Grey. Y eso significa que estaré fuera de su vista más pronto que tarde.

Christian se levanta y le ofrece su silla a Clark, luego se sienta a mi lado en la cama, toma mi mano y la aprieta para tranquilizarme, aunque preferiría estar sola.

Media hora más tarde, Clark ha terminado.

No he revelado nada nuevo, pero le he contado los acontecimientos del jueves en una voz vacilante, tranquila, viendo palidecer a Christian y respingar en algunas partes, en parte él tuvo la culpa por tratarme de evitar, por la noticia de mi bebe.

—Me hubiera gustado que apuntaras más alto —murmura Christian.

—Podría haberle hecho un favor al sexo femenino si la Sra. Grey lo hubiera hecho. —Concuerda Clark.

¡Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera matado!

—Gracias, Sra. Grey. Eso es todo por ahora.

—No permitirá que salga de nuevo, ¿verdad?¾Se merece sufrir y morir en la cárcel, por lo que nos ha hecho.

—No creo que vaya a salir bajo fianza esta vez, señora.

— ¿Aún no sabemos quién pagó su fianza? —pregunta Christian.

—No, señor. Es confidencial.

Christian frunce el ceño, pero creo que tiene sus sospechas. Clark se levanta para irse justo cuando la Dra. Singh y dos internos entran en la habitación.

Después de un minucioso examen, la Dra. Singh declara que puedo volver a casa, mañana por la mañana. Christian se hunde con alivio.

—Sra. Grey, tendrá que estar pendiente de cualquier desmejora con los dolores de cabeza o visión borrosa. Si esto ocurre, deberá regresar al hospital de al rato la visitara la doctora Green

Asiento con la cabeza, tratando de contener mi melancolía, por volver a casa.


	9. Hablar

_**Los personajes son de E. L. James y la historia me pertenece.**_

_**8: Hablar o no hablar.**_

Asiento con la cabeza, tratando de contener mi melancolía, por volver a casa.

Al anochecer, llega la doctora Green, como siempre bien arreglada.

-buenas noches señora, señor grey- nos saluda educadamente, Christian le extiende la mano y después se voltea asia mi. - la he venido a ver antes, pero estaba inconsciente, necesitamos hablar.

-si lo se… volteo hacia donde esta Christian y le digo: -por qué no vas a pedir la cena en lo que hablo con la doctora...por favor- al principio creo que va a negarse pero luego acepta.

-con permiso- dice antes de salir

-adelante- le contesta formalmente la doctora. Cuan sale la doctora me voltea a ver y pregunta- ¿Cómo se siente señora grey?

-un poco adolorida y desanimada- le contesto con voz baja.

-sí, lo supongo, los golpes que recibió daño al feto provocando la muerte, el cuerpo da la señal de que ya no hay vida y empiezan las contracciones para sacarlo, usted podrá tener hijos desde su primera menstruación en adelante, pero le recomiendo que espere 6 meses para evitar posibles problemas, he mandado que le administren pastillas anticonceptivas, es el mejor método por el momento para que se recupere mejor, ya que la inyección es muy fuerte. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Niego con la cabeza me siento como flotando en un sueño, mejor dicho como en una pesadilla, me siento sola vacía, sin vida, creo que quiero un bebe, tal vez si le digo a Christian este de acurdo. A lo mejor estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tal vez Christian si quería a bip, pero no sabe cómo expresarse. Debo hablar con él.

-bueno, señora grey si no tiene ninguna duda me retiro, la pastilla se la debe tomar a las ocho de la noche, mientras este internada se la incluirán en la demás medicina, pero al salir se la entregaran. Que pase bunas noches.

-igualmente doctora- le contesto con voz más animada.

La doctora sale e inmediatamente entra Christian.

-que te dijo?- me pregunta.

-que estoy bien y que si quiero tener otro bebe lo mejor es que espere seis meses- el asiente despacio- Christian creo que tenemos que hablar- le digo suavemente

-sí, supongo que ya es momento de hablemos- dice mientras se sienta y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

Yo empiezo a hablar:

-he pensado y analizado las cosas, y he llegado a una conclusión. Quiero tener un hijo, tendremos que esperar 6 meses para que todo salga bien. Yo pienso que es lo mejor.

Christian se queda callado, pasándose las manos por el pelo, evitando mi mirada. Hasta que se decide y habla:

-mira Ana no estoy listo para ser padre, creo que lo que paso fue una señal para que esperemos más- me lo dice mirándome tiernamente.

-¿cuánto tiempo?- le pregunto, con esperanza.

-no lo sé unos cinco-diez años- me dice inexpresivo.

-por qué tanto?- le pregunto triste.

-somos jóvenes, el dinero no es problema, pienso que lo mejor es que disfrutemos nosotros dos solo- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-tú lo has dicho el dinero no es problema, seremos una familia más feliz y completa si tenemos un hijo- le di con anhelo.

Él se levanta inmediatamente de la silla y prácticamente me grita.

-no entiendes que no quiero tener hijos. Fue tu culpa, todo esto ha pasado por que tú te embarazaste.

-los culpables fuimos, los dos no solo yo, por que no tienes los pantalones para admitirlo?- le grito furiosa y como no contesta sigo- te odio Christian grey quiero el divorcio, sin mi bebe no vale la pana lo demás, ni tú, ni yo, ni mi familia y mucho menos el dinero.- por fin le he dicho lo que pienso.

El me mira sin poder creer lo que le he dicho y cuando reacciona pasa de la furia al miedo. Se acerca inmediatamente a mí y se inca a lado de la cama.

-perdóneme por lo que te dije Ana, sabes que te amo y que te necesito no me dejes, dame otra oportunidad- me dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero como estoy muy enfadada, no lo escucho y le replico:

-otra oportunidad, para que me traiciones, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja y más ja.- e burlo de él.

-por favor no me dejes, te demostrare que podemos ser muy felices solos. Lo miro y me doy cuenta de que está llorando.

Una parte de mí se siente muy mal, ero mi parte mala se siente bien y complacida por mis resultados, a una si debo más o menos calmarme.

-está bien lo voy a intentar, pero si me prometes dejarme hacer lo que quiera, sin reglas ni ordenes- le digo lo más seria posible.

\- are lo que tú me pidas pero no me dejes- me dice recuperando su alegría.

-pero te lo advierto si no funciona o veo por qué seguir juntos.

-no te preocupes nena, hare lo posible por ser lo mejor para ti.

Se levanta del piso y se enjuaga los restos de sus lágrimas, se sienta en la silla y recupera la compostura como si nada hubiera pasado nada.

-le voy a llamar a Taylor para que traiga la cena- saca su teléfono y marca- Taylor nos puedes traer la cena… si está bien gracias- y cuelga.

Diez minutos después entra Taylor con dos cajas medianas de cartón color negro.

-buenas noches será. Y sr grey aquí está su cena. Si necesitan algo mas llámenme.

-gracias- respondemos Christian y yo juntos.

Taylor sale y nosotros nos ponemos a cenar en silencio, los dos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos. No hablamos ni nos miramos, hasta que acabamos. Christian recoge los restos y los vuelve a meter en las cajas de cartón.

Entonces yo me decido a hablar.

-Christian creo que sería bueno te fueras a casa a descansar, para que mañana cuando vengas por mi estés descansado y tranquilo.- claro que no me importa si descansa o no, lo único que quiero es que me deje sola, para poder pensar, descansar y tranquilizarme.

-no creo que sea bueno dejarte solo por la noche. Además no me importa no descansar una noche.

Mierda que jamás se rinde, tendré que recurrir al chantaje.

-como pretendes cuidarme y trabajar al mismo si estás cansado?.-le digo con tono triste.

-bueno Sra. Grey se dará cuenta de que soy muy competente cuando me lo propongo- me dice con una media sonrisa

-lo se sr. Grey pero no hay que correr riesgos de ser fatigue de más.


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA...

se que he dejado de escribir por mucho tiempo, pero he tenido muchos cambios en mi vida por lo tanto me he distanciado mucho con mis historias, para empezar con "**cincuenta sombras rotas" **siento que me falta apoyo para poder seguirla.

espero que me escriban sus respuestas...

besos ;)


End file.
